creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2015
12:55 chodzi o to co robi lobo 12:56 Ale nic nie robi przecież ;_; 12:56 i to jest problem 12:56 ;________; 12:57 no halo nikt mnie nie popiera? 12:58 Ja myślałam, że sprawę z Lobo ma załatwić administracja, a nie komunistyczny Zorrek ;-; 12:58 tam nie ma nic o lobo 12:58 poza tym nawet jest na off-topicu 12:58 więc to niczego nie zmienia 12:58 to jest coś w stylu nic nie znaczący protest 12:58 o/ Preclone 12:59 o/ 12:59 Wątek:96920 12:59 kju 12:59 Nje rozumiem .-. 12:59 comuna 12:59 Kuro <3 12:59 Hajs <3 01:00 Wątek:96920 01:00 o/ 01:00 o/ 01:00 Zorro rozumiem, że chcecie się pozbyć niektórych osób z Administracji? 01:00 w tym? 01:00 nie 01:01 to jest tylko nic nie znaczący wątek 01:01 No to? Bo czytam i czytam i dalej nie kapuję. 01:01 A. Okej. 01:01 ale serio bym chciał coś zrobić 01:01 loboshakeit 01:02 Uwierz mi, nie Ty jeden. 01:03 Rave rozmawiał już z Lobo na ten temat? 01:03 dodałem jeszcze rotę 01:03 z okresu stanu wojennego 01:04 xd 01:04 Hajs nie wiem. Ja gadałam, ale skutki były tylko takie jak zawsze. 01:05 Hajs pw 01:05 Bo jednak trzeba to załatwić. Lobo chyba teraz ma naukę, prawda? Zresztą, nie winię jej, jeśli nie ma czasu. Ale w takim razie nie powinna mieć najważniejszego na wiki stanowiska. Biurokratą powienien być ktoś obeznany w kodach, najlepiej obeznany na Centrali, mieć dobre kontakty ze społeczeństwem i, rzecz jasna, wolny czas 01:05 Wait 01:06 stąd nadaje się tylko Raven 01:06 :v 01:06 O 01:06 Hajs 01:06 Widzę Bow 01:06 Lobo nie ma nauki teraz, tylko ma praktyki 01:06 Rozkręca się przemysł żebrarski 01:06 I podobno teraz przez prawie miesiąc, a nawet dłużej jej nie będzie. 01:06 Mniejsza. Nie znam się na Waszych studiowskich zajęciach x'D 01:07 Więc nie powinna mieć biuro, szczególnie dlatego, że jej po prostu nie będzie przez dłuższy okres 01:07 Nie no, po sesji mamy wolne, sama teraz mam wakacje (no, poza pracą). 01:07 Tylko ona teraz ma podobno praktyki i będzie co wieczór zmęczona wracała. 01:08 Ach 01:08 Chciałbym żeby to się wreszcie skończyło 01:08 d.-.b 01:08 Nie wiem, imo trze byłoby dać komuś ogarniętemu jej biurko (nawet na miesiąc). Wtedy możemy wprowadzić zmiany w wiki i edycje typu napis czy coś 01:08 Próbowałam z nią pogadać, zresztą nie tylko ja, żeby dała biuro chociaż komuś dodatkowo. 01:08 Właśnie, nie możemy mieć ewentualnie dwóch biuroli? 01:09 Można 01:09 I o to chodzi 01:09 może być wiele biuroli na raz 01:09 rejwę 01:09 albo nie 01:09 nie wiem skąd się wzięło powiedzenie, że ma być tylko 1 biuro 01:09 *że może 01:09 ja też nie wiem 01:10 Wątek:96925 01:10 Jak to skąd? 01:10 Z propagandy, kultu jednostki jednego władcy 01:10 ... 01:10 Skąd? Bo się Lobo boi o swoje stanowisko, proste. 01:10 Boi się, że nowy biurol go wygryzie całkowicie. 01:10 ją* 01:10 Lobo siedzi na złotym tronie na nogach ze sklejki :) 01:10 W każdej chwili może się zawalić, prawa? 01:11 no 01:11 wgl lobo jest popierana tylko dlatego bo "jest fajna i ładnie rysuje" 01:11 Kurde, co to za różnica? Liczyć się powinna tylko wiki, a nie stanowisko ;___; 01:12 Nie popieram Lobo, ale nie popieram też jej przeciwników, bo większość argumentów jest do dupy ;-; 01:12 Hajs +++ 01:13 A tu nagle wchodzi Lobo c: 01:13 wgl 01:13 Co to, kolejny nabór na modów? Czatu czy tych zwykłych? 01:13 zastanawiam się 01:13 czemu nikt nie zrobi głosowania 01:13 Zwykłych. 01:13 Może wejść, ja tam nie mam nic do ukrycia przed nią x'D 01:13 Thia odeszła. 01:13 Wiem 01:13 Zorro, bo sprawa będzie, jak z Karu, a tu Lobo ma najwyższe stanowisko. 01:13 A potrzebujemy jedną osobę do sprzątania na forum. 01:14 admini wystarczą 01:14 Proszę 01:14 złożyłem propozycję 01:14 Gdyby nie to, że mi się nie chce i nie umiem - zgłosiłabym się x'D 01:14 Rzymianin - nie ten wątek x'D 01:14 to który, co? 01:14 Wątek:96770 01:15 jak checie 01:15 to zróbcie taki sam wątek, tylko pozmieniajcie nicki 01:15 Wątek:55888 01:15 masz 01:15 Tamten usunę. 01:17 O madonno 01:17 ile przy tym wątku jest usuniętych odpowiedzi 01:17 o/ 01:17 Hayo 01:17 o/ 03:11 rzym 03:12 moim zdaniem jesteś całkiem możliwym chatmodem ale musiałbyś się nieco ogarnąć 03:12 nie 03:16 Wrócę za 1-2 h Bo jakieś spotkanie -,-. 03:16 aha 03:17 \o 03:20 >NIE 03:20 zgniłem xD 03:23 o/ 03:24 cisza (alien) 03:25 No i gdzie to Wasze głosowanie? 03:25 eloi 03:25 ananowyhajs 03:25 Więc z głosowaniem czekamy do przybycia Lobo. No i, rzecz jasna, do potwierdzenia głosowania przez administrację. 03:25 Oke 03:25 Kuro 03:25 banan się ociąga 03:25 -b 03:25 Ah. 03:26 Myślicie, że Lobo się zjawi dzisiaj? 03:26 Więc potrzebuję Twojego ewentualnego potwierdzenia. Nie jest to wymuszenie, robisz to, co chcesz i jak chcesz. Zgadzasz się lub nie, Twoja decyzja. 03:26 Hm.. 03:26 Nie wiem x'D 03:26 wczoraj i przedwczoraj jak był gnój 03:26 to jej nie było 03:26 Czemu nie poprosicie Ravena? x'D 03:27 Lece \o 03:27 No bo potrzebujemy trójki administratorów x'D 03:27 nerka 03:27 nerka 03:27 ja dałem zgode 03:27 jak wywalili mnie bez porozumienia ze wszystkimi admami 03:27 to czemu niby macie na nich czekać 03:27 jak was olali 03:27 Też Wam dam zgodę. 03:27 totalnie 03:27 Rycerz, cichaj. Nie przeżywaj tego x'D 03:27 Oke 03:27 Więc jeszcze Aracz 03:27 * Kyurone głask Rycerza 03:28 Rycerz, jesteś na MWŚ? 03:28 Ciii. 03:28 nie lubię jak ktoś ze mną leci w kulki to wszystko 03:28 nie 03:28 k 03:29 Oke, no to czekamy na Aracza jeszcze tylko. Powinien chyba być wieczorem jakoś. 03:29 nie 03:30 po ostatniej akcji straciłem szacunek do 50% administracji 03:31 . 03:32 Właściwie co chcecie osiągnąć, obalić Lobo? 03:32 Jak dla mnie to większość administracji jest tu do zutylizowania 03:32 Rzymek, zmienić głowę CP. 03:32 Tylko tyle 03:32 A to przede wszystkim 03:33 Dobrze by było mieć dwóch biurokratów i admina do pomocy 03:33 Bo Lobo aktualnie nic nie robi, nawet pod technicznym względem 03:33 Wiem 03:33 Dlatego jest trzecia opcja 03:33 ja chyba śnię rzymianin gada od rzeczy 03:33 A nie, jeden Herr Fuhrer i jej popierdułki 03:33 O dobraniu kolejnego biuro 03:33 Trzy opcje? 03:33 Yup 03:33 tak 03:33 Odwołać, zostawić i dodać 03:34 obalić lovo 03:34 lobo* 03:34 i dać 03:34 zutylizować 03:34 Obalić Lobo i dać Ravena na biuro? 03:34 Jestem za odwołaniem LoboTaker ze stanowiska biurokraty 03:34 Jestem przeciwko odwołaniu LoboTaker ze stanowiska biurokraty 03:34 Jestem za doborem drugiego biurokraty, którym będzie Kyurone/Raven2015/Aracz 03:34 >Zrób szum 03:34 >Zmuś Lobo do powołania jakiegoś/jakiejś Kyurone/Ravena/Ex q/innego/niepotrzebne skreślić na Biurola dodatkowego 03:34 >??? 03:34 >profit! 03:34 >nie było punktu trzeciego 03:34 jak dadzą na biurokratę aracza to dla tej wiki już nie będzie ratunku 03:35 >sugerowanie że teraz jakiś ratunek jest 03:35 xD 03:35 A, ten. 03:35 no jest 03:35 A, własnie, potrzeba jeszcze chyba zgody, czy ktoś chce zostać biuro x'D 03:35 Obawiam się, że Aracz nie będze za głosowaniem. 03:35 Mi też się tak wydaje 03:35 Ale porozmawiam z nim 03:35 Przecież on tu prawie nie wbija 03:35 nic mnie to nie obchodzi 03:35 >.< 03:35 wikia to nie jest jego własność 03:36 nikomu się to nie podoba to ci będąudawac że nic się nie dzieje 03:36 Rzymianin przecież to jest najaktywniejszy Administrator. 03:36 Nie rozumiem, o co Ci chodzi. 03:36 Jest administratorem, imo dobrym administratorem. Porozmawiam z nim, ale jeśli nie będzie chciał, to przecież go nie zmuszę 03:36 O, hej, 03:36 Hayo 03:36 Dawno mnie nie byo? 03:36 Trochę. 03:37 A co sie tu wyrabia? 03:37 komuna 03:37 smrut 03:37 i cebula kwitnie 03:37 Ej! 03:37 Akurat lubię cebulę! 03:37 ja też 03:37 Spadaj. (idc) 03:37 szczególnie na surowo 03:37 :3 03:38 Za obrażanie cebuli masz w nagrodę debuffa. 03:38 * Milkycoffee użyła Sleeping Powder! 03:38 a ty masz w nagrodę raka 03:38 btw. Hajs zresztą, macie już za sobą dwóch Adminów. Nawet jak się Aracz nie zgodzi, to i tak powinniście zrobić głosowanie. 03:38 "-Spadaj. (idc) 03:38 -szczególnie na surowo 03:38 :3 " 03:39 ._. 03:39 wyślę mu papaja zawadiakę 03:39 i się skończy 03:39 zgrywanie 03:39 xD 03:39 xd 03:39 karachan.org twoje miejsce na cenzopapę 03:39 zniszczą kurahen 03:39 czakse ty śmieciu 03:39 dzwonię na policję 03:40 Kuro, tak, ale z Ravenem doszliśmy do wniosku, że trzech administratorów powinno się zgodzić. Ale nawet ja, tak osobiście, uważam, że Aracz musi chociaż o tym wiedzieć. Lobo zresztą też, 03:40 ale czanmowa najlepsza 03:40 nie ogarniam czanmowy 03:40 o co w ogóle z tym chodzi 03:40 nowociotex 03:40 >.< 03:40 cebularz 03:40 papież 03:40 * Milkycoffee użyła Sleeping Powder 03:40 * Rycerz Śmierci został oszołomiony! 03:40 * Rycerz Śmierci użył Metal Claw 03:40 Ale, że jest oszolomiony, trafił samego siebie! 03:40 zrób magika z krawężnika 03:40 odetnę ci głowę i nasram do szyi 03:40 xD 03:41 wirus z wat ykanu 03:41 ostrzegam wszystkich 03:41 ta xD 03:41 Wat ykańczyk 03:41 wirus mers 03:41 Gdzieś już słyszałam ten tekst. 03:41 To mnie martwi. 03:41 jan rolnik 2 siał małe marchewki 03:42 Cześć Kościej 03:42 o co chodzi z czanmową 03:43 >o co chodzi z tą czanmową 03:43 >o co chodzi 03:43 >o co 03:43 o boże xD 03:43 >o 03:43 >Korwin zawadiaka 03:43 Wedkarski by się powiesił jakby to zobaczył 03:43 ._. 03:43 jeden procent 03:43 o/ 03:44 Ej 03:44 Co to za moda 03:44 Eee? 03:44 yyy? 03:44 uuu! 03:44 Na avatary z biało-zzerownymi kolorami? 03:44 biało-czerwonymi 03:44 myślałem że powiesz co to za moda na obrażanie papieża Xd 03:44 Hajs 03:44 Lel nawet nie wiem, czy się to oddziela tak ;-; 03:44 kek 03:44 No bo 03:44 To też x'D 03:44 * Rzymianin kładzie papę 03:44 Powstała taka apka 03:44 Taka stara moda z kiwiszona 03:44 Gdzie można stworzyć avatar z tęczowymi kolorami 03:45 jan paweł 2 250cm największy polak w historii 03:45 xD 03:45 Oczywiście "patrioci" się oburzyli 03:45 I stworzyli własną. 03:45 Ach, no tak, to takie fajne. Yay, tęczowe avkiiiiiiii lof lof lof <3 <#<# 2015 06 28